recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Margarita Jean-Baptise
Margarita is a recurring character on Recovery Road and a resident at Springtime Meadows. She is in Springtime Meadows due to an alcohol addiction and is also the owner of Margarita's. She is also Trish's boss. Biography Margarita is a Jamaican woman who is married to Mort and has at least one son (Glover). She lived with her family and at some point developed a drinking problem. She was arrested after she got drunk and stabbed her husband four times after discovering he cheated on her, but she didn't remember what had happened. It was then court mandated that she get sober and take anger management classes and was therefore sent to Springtime Meadows. She is currently a resident there, but it is unknown how many days she has. She still works at her restaurant alongside her husband and son, who have given her a second chance. Physical Appearance Margarita has dark skin and long black hair. She has dark eyes an oval shaped face. She often wears bright colors that seem to reflect her Jamaican culture. Season One Blackout Margarita is first seen during the group session where she talks about how she stabbed her husband, which shocks Maddie. She is also seen to be supportive of Doug and friendly with the group. She isn't seen again until Maddie goes to her AA meeting and she tells her to 'mingle'. She is later present when Doug returns, having relapsed, and is shown comforting Rebecca after Doug lets her go. Outside when watching the police take Doug away she says that she 'really thought he was going to make it'. She can also be seen at the end helping to teach Maddie how to ride a bike. Surrender Margarita is at the group session listening to Wes. Later in the Kitchen she informs Vern that Cynthia is here and makes jokes about her being his girlfriend. Vern then sarcastically informs Margarita thats he's 'really really gay' and eventually Margarita ends up walking of saying she's going to pray for them. Vern calls out that 'Jesus loves attempted murderers too', to which Margarita gives him a sassy look. Later in the Kitchen again Margarita talks to Charlotte, whom she mistakes for a resident at first. Charlotte also mistakes Margarita for a cook. She informs Charlotte that she owns a restaurant. Then when Trish comes in and asks her to film for her audition video Margarita calls her a fool and tells her to get her life together so she can get her daughter back. After Trish leaves in a state Margarita calls her a stupid girl. However later on she confronts her about the ideo and after learning Trish is just trying to get her daughter back Margarita offers her a job waitressing. She is then seen trying to show Trish how to waitress as she serves dinner. My Loose Thread Margarita walks into Trish's room and shows Trish how to wake up Maddie, by tipping her off the mattress. She then informs them that they have group. During group they do an animal farm excercise where Margarita uses lions to represent her family, except for her husband who is the teeny-tiny turtle. Her explanation is, however, interrupted by Wes' phone. She then takes Trish to work and introduces her to her son Glover. Later on after discovering Trish is a recovery addict, Margarita's husband Mort confronts her agressively, thinking it's a bad descision, but Margarita is adamant that it is her restaurant. Glover enters mid-arguement and quickly leaves, with the knives in hand. Then after Trish's disastrous first shift, Margarita yells at her for being stupid and quickly tells her to leave. Later on Margarita finds Trish in tears and apologises, offering her a different job. Towards the end of the episode Margarita makes her ex-husband Mort, dinner as an apology. Heaven Backwards At Margarita's Charlotte talks to Margarita about Cynthia. She asks for advice and says she feels like Cynthia is trying to steal Maddie. Margarita agrees with her and they bond over motherhood. Margarita feels they are alike. Later they continue their conversation as Charlotte goes over her concerns about Wes. Margarita mentions how she keeps her son in line by having him work for her. This gives Charlotte an idea. Category:Characters